


A Wonderful Moment

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fire, Fish, Gen, Swimming, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Yup, this was meant to be a reader insertMy brain decided to stop trying...I am much irritatedSo this  is what you get





	A Wonderful Moment

\------

A young male with beautiful blonde hair and pure looking green eyes was swimming like a dolphin or some really graceful fish through the deeper waters of Lake [Loch] Ness, and then he squealed and glanced up with a large grin plastered on his face when a large dark shadow circled him, turning out to be what appeared to be an Aquatic dinosaur of some sort but might also be able to somewhat be equated to some sort of water dragon as well. Anyhow, the boy grinned as he swam over, grabbing onto one of her flippers and closing his left eye as she passed her tongue gently over it. He giggled as he said " _ Nessie, I caught three small fish and one large today! _ ” He raised his hands, pulling open the waterproof sack against his hip [a strap attached to it over his shoulder to keep it from floating away or getting washed away], pulling out the large fish. The 'monster' smiled as she nodded, giving a rumble that sounded much like a purr, and softly said ' _ Would you like to eat them now, or have them for your dinner at your fire? _ ' Seeing his signature 'Yuck!' face, she guessed it was the latter, but blinked then gave that rumble when he handed the larger one over to her. ' _ Thank you, little delphino, little fish. _ ' she acknowledged,and he grinned as he said "Mmh!" without realizing he spoke in human tongue. When he did realize, his cheeks burned red for a moment before he shook it off. 

He hummed as he surfaced again, and he then headed for the shore. He crawled up onto the beach. He began meticulously to start a fire. He then roasted the fish over it, happily still humming. He then took them off the fire and let them cool. Once ready, he ate the fish hungrily. He then jumped back into the waves, to swim a bit. Nessie noticed once he got too tired. She nudged him to the shore, where he built a new fire and went to sleep.

end


End file.
